finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring
Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring là game đối kháng 3D được phát hành trên hệ arcade năm 1998 và sau đó chuyển sang PlayStation năm 1999. Nó được phát triển bởi Seiichi Ishii cho Dream Factory và phát hành bởi Squaresoft. Bản PlayStation có thêm tựa đề phụ God Bless the Ring. Từ "Ehrgeiz" nghĩa là "tham vọng" trong tiếng Đức, đồng thời cũng là tên vũ khí mạnh nhất của Zelltrong Final Fantasy VIII. Ehrgeiz nhận được nhiều ý kiến khen chê ở Mỹ và chưa bao giờ được phát hành dưới dạng Greatest Hits, vì thế đây là game khá khó tìm. Lối chơi và Sephiroth trong Ehrgeiz.]] Ehrgeiz differs from the traditional 3D fighting game because it allows the players to roam freely in the battle arenas. This means that characters do not always have to be facing each other during a match. This restricts the camera to a more or less fixed position, zooming in and out with the action, but not tracking around the arena as would be common in most other 2D and 3D fighting games. Ehrgeiz's fast-paced battle system featured arenas with platforms to jump on and backgrounds to interact with. The PlayStation version features some minigames based on track and field events and one based on the board game Othello. It also features a quest mode in which the player fights through dungeons finding items such as armor, weapons, and spells. Nhân vật Nhân vật nguyên thủy *'Ken "Godhand" Mishima' *'Han Daehan' *'Prince Doza' *'Yoko "Yoyo Yoko" Kishibojin' *'Lee Shuwen' *'Sasuke' *'Dasher Inoba' *'"Wolf Girl" Jo' *'Koji Masuda' *'Clair Andrews' *'Django'/'Red Scorpion' Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII *"Guardian" Cloud Strife *"Summoner" Tifa Lockhart *Sephiroth *Vincent Valentine *Yuffie Kisaragi *Zack Fair Liên hệ đến dòng game Final Fantasy Ehrgeiz's main tie to the Final Fantasy series is the ability to play as a number of characters from Final Fantasy VII. These characters are Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, and Zack Fair. All of them have a Limit Break ability, where they turn red and their power increases. Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth are playable immediately, while it is necessary to unlock the rest by beating the game with different characters. The Buster Sword and Masamune can be drawn and wielded in combos, and Yuffie and Vincent have their trademark ranged weapons, but the game relies more on brawling in hand-to-hand (punches and kicks) combat. Though Red XIII is not in the game, the boss character Django bears resemblance to him in his alternate coloration, while his default coloration resembles Seto's stone form. Django's moveset also references Titan, Hades, Leviathan, Chocobo, Bahamut, Ifrit, Shiva, Phoenix, Bahamut ZERO, Mega Flare, Giga Flare, Knights of the Round, Seto, and Nanaki. Ehrgeiz also features music arranged by Nobuo Uematsu. The titular sword Ehrgeiz is said to contain materia, as well. Liên kết ngoài *Wikipedia's entry on Ehrgeiz *IGN: Ehrgeiz *Ehrgeiz @ Squareunion.com de:Ehrgeiz es:Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Thể_loại:Những game liên quan